recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Parties Without Borders
Parties Without Borders is the fourth episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it airs February 15, 2016. Summary When the residents of an upscale rehab facility have to temporarily move into Springtime Meadows, Vern is elated that his favorite actress Olivia O’Brien (guest star Mischa Barton, “The O.C.”) is among them. But Olivia isn’t what Vern expected. Maddie is feeling left out of her high school life and decides her boyfriend Zack’s birthday is the perfect opportunity to reclaim her place. But when the celebration turns into a wild party, Maddie is faced with temptation to slip back into her old ways. Flashbacks highlight Vern’s addiction and Cynthia’s efforts to help her best friend get clean. Synopsis The episode opens to a flashback of Cynthia and Vern from around three years ago. Vern is shown snorting cocaine which he hides when he heard a knock at the door. He opens to door to Cynthia and greets her after not seeing her for a while. The pair talk and Cynthia listens to Vern's high delusions. She them stops him by informing him she's heard about an old friend of there's dying. Vern gets angry and questions why she's there, she tells him it's to get him to stop. In real-time, in her office, Cynthia talks to the principal (and her fiance) Paul Morrell about students. He dismisses her worry about the failing students. She then talks about their wedding which he avoids due to them being at work. Meanwhile at Springtime Meadows Craig informs the group that they'll be joined by some people from Destination Malibu due to 'termites'. After they agree it's okay Craig then asks Maddie to share. She admits that she feels cut off from her friends, which a lot of the other addicts seem to relate to. Craig is proud and decides to give Maddie her phone back. She's she sees a notification about it being Zach's birthday. In a panic she runs upstairs and bumps into Wes who is suprised to discover Maddie has a boyfriend. Later on in the house Rebecca, Vern and Wes watch as the Destination Malibu people arrive. Vern is thrilled to see Olivia O'brien (guest star Mischa Barton) among the residents. They also meet William Walker, the couselor from Destination Malibu, who Craig seems intimidated by. At school Maddie talks to Nyla about planning something for Zach's birthday. Nyla tells her Zach thinks she forgot. Back at Springtime Meadows the residents take the Destination Malibu bags upstairs. Rebecca then overhears Darnia complaining about the bed bugs they had. Rebecca confronts Craig who asks her to keep it a secret. She agrees on the terms that none of them stay in her room and she gets first dibs on the next single room available. Maddie is out for lunch with her mom discussing life at Springtime Meadows. She admits it's not that bad. Then she attempts to convince her mother to let her go out with Zach on his birthday. Charlotte doesn't seem convinced at first, but Maddie promises she won't drink and it'll just be her and Zach. At school Cynthia again tries to get Paul to talk about their wedding, he says he isn't that interested, but tells her to plan something anyway. Outside Cynthia is on the phone with the wedding venue trying to sort out details. As she gets into her car and starts to back out of the parking lot she gets a text and looks down at her phone, resulting in her crashing into the front of someone's car. Then, in another flashback Vern is angry at Cynthia for trying to change him. She says he's wrong and explains why she had to cut herself off from her friends when she was in recovery. He doesn't listen and goes back to his cocaine. In the dining room at Springtime Meadows Darnia, Klaus and Carter are complaining about the way Springtime Meadows works. They leave and Olivia enters. Vern is starstruck and admits he thinks she's a 'millennial Grace Kelly' she seems flattered and convinces Vern to go on a juice cleanse with her. Meanwhile In the kitchen Maddie talks to Wes about Zach's surprise party. He questions whether she'll be able to stay sober around all her friends drinking. Maddie gets insulted by his lack of faith in her and walks off. After she leaves Wes puts Springtime Meadows number in her phone. Vern continues to bond with Olivia as she tells him she's auditioning for a movie trilogy. Then she says that she thinks they have a connections. In the basement Maddie video-chats with Zach. He admits he knows something is up and almost gets her to tell him what's going on, but then Wes comes downstairs and she shuts up. Zach tells her that he loves her and Maddie waits until she thinks Wes is gone before she says it back, but Wes overhears. The next day Vern rushes upstairs to what he thinks is an emergency only to find Olivia asking if her boobs look weird in her shirt. Downstairs Wes and Rebecca are playing cards when Charlotte arrives. She awkwardly greets Rebecca and asks her how she's been, there is little-to-no response. Then Maddie comes down and they leave. . Rebecca realises that Maddie isn't going to dinner with her mom. At the party Ellie convinces Maddie and Nyla to 'pre-game' and start drinking before Zach get's there. Before she drinks Maddie gets a text telling her Zach is almost here. Ellie opens the door and Zach enters. He's suprised and happy as he greets Maddie and she wishes him a Happy Birthday. Later on Zach talks to her about their future mentioning a road trip and that they could both go to college in New York. They are interrupted by Ellie who comes over with a selection of pills. Zach takes one, but Maddie manages to avoid it. Back at Springtime Meadows the residents play charades. After Craig guesses right he goes up and has the word 'money'. The group try to guess but no one gets it, he then says "it's something the destination people have but we don't have" Rebecca gets overly excited and yell "Bed bugs!" Craig shoots her a glare as she realises what she just said. At the party Maddie is offered drink, she refuses and tops herself off with cream soda. Ellie then comes over and the pair talk about the video Maddie made for Zach. Then it's revealed that Ellie thinks Maddie is pissed at her and vise-versa. They clear the air and then Maddie goes to do the birthday video. Everyone loves it, but soon Zach gets distracted by his track friends and Maddie looks dissapointed, even Ellie seems sorry for her. At Cynthia's condo, her and Paul get ready for bed. Cynthia then gets a call from a sponsee, which Paul seems adgitated by. He asks her if she was texting a sponsee when she hit the car earlier. He clearly doesn't understand everything. She accepts that, but he then leaves to go do some reading and avoid a fight. Then the flashback of Cynthia and Vern continues. He's still adamant that he's not going anywhere with her, but she gives him a wake-up call when she hands him a photo of their old friends, two of which are dead. He gets emotional and then agrees to get help. He is then seen arriving at Springtime Meadows for the first time. Back at the party Maddie is finding it hard to resist tempatation around everyone who is really drunk and high, including Zach. He tries to talk to her but only repeats what he was saying earlier. He tries to kiss her but she turns away and realises she needs to get out of there. In the bathroom she finds Wes' number on her phone and calls it. As the others are playing pictionary, Vern answers. As he prepares to leave Olivia gets up and offers to go with him. In the Hotel Vern warns Olivia about the drugs involved but then is shocked to discover Olivia is only in rehab for publicity. In the kitchen at Springtime Meadows Craig attempts, and fails, to make rice-krispie treats. Cynthia comes in and mocks him, before taking over and telling him what to do. They seem to bond over this. Vern arrives at the party to collect Maddie, posing as her uncle and saying there's a family emergency. Maddie leaves quickly with them, but Nyla and Zach hardly notice. Ellie does however and takes Maddie's cup, realising that it's not alcohol. When Vern, Maddie and Olivia return to Springtime Meadows he talks to her about how she can't keep screwing up and that they need each other to stay sober. She feels bad. Vern then lectures Olivia when she tries to give advice, but gives up and walks off. In the lounge Maddie happily watches as the others play charades, Olivia walks away. In her voiceover Maddie talks about how she thought being sober helps you bond with people. You then see Zach still passed out at the party, whilst Maddie plays games with the other. During Bingo she thanks Wes for putting the number in her phone, then realises that she's won, and looks pleased with herself. Later that night she sits in with she deems her temporary bed and is happy and contempt as she closes her journal and goes to sleep. Notes * This is the first episode not to feature a member of the main cast as Trish Tomlinson was absent. Title *The title relates to Maddie attending her first party with her friends since she's been in recovery. Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian De Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzense as Vern Testaverde *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger *Meg DeLacy as Nyla *Keith Powers as Zack Henson *Hayley Lu Richardson as Elle Dennis Co-Starring *Mischa Barton as Olivia O'Brien *Jon Lindstrom as William Walker *Paige Rowland as Darnia *Sebastian Cole as Klaus *Joshua Sawtell as Carter Featured Music *"Something's Happening to Me" by Arum Rae (Maddie kisses Zach outside school) *"She Goes Hard" by Alfie Easkin Dixon, Bjon Wilson & Joachim Svare (Party Scene) *"Cold Soba" by Humans (Maddie's temptation) *"Tongues" by Joywave feat. Kopps (Maddie is picked up from the party) *"Rise of the Runts" by Gemma Ray (The Residents play games) Gallery Promotional & BTS 139702 2569-900x600.jpg 139702 2426-900x600.jpg 139702 2229-900x600.jpg 139702 2115-900x600.jpg 139702 2056-900x600.jpg 139702 2052-900x600.jpg 139702 1876-900x600.jpg 139702 1876-449x300.jpg 139702 1679-900x600.jpg 139702 1679-449x300.jpg 139702 1473-900x600.jpg 139702 1455-900x600.jpg 139702 1400-900x600.jpg 139702 1215-900x600.jpg 139702 1213-900x600.jpg 139702 1090-900x600.jpg 139702 1078-900x600.jpg 139702 0916-900x600.jpg 139702 0889-900x600.jpg 139702 0746-900x600.jpg 139702 0682-400x599.jpg 139702 0558-900x600.jpg 139702 0529-900x600.jpg 139702 0451-900x600.jpg 139702 0206-900x600.jpg 139719 8473-900x600.jpg 139719 8461-900x600.jpg 139719 8383-900x600.jpg 139719 8165-900x600.jpg 139719 8064-900x633.jpg 139719 7300-400x599.jpg 139719 7268-400x599.jpg 139719 7194-400x599.jpg 139719 7172-400x599.jpg 139719 7140-400x599.jpg 139719 7134-400x599.jpg 139719 7122-900x600.jpg 139719 7097-400x599.jpg 139719 7082-900x600.jpg 139719 6997-900x600.jpg 139719 6989-900x600.jpg 139719 6968-900x600.jpg 139719 6949-900x600.jpg 139719 6901-900x600.jpg 139719 6895-400x599.jpg 139719 6876-400x599.jpg 139719 6873-900x620.jpg 139719 6843-900x600.jpg 139719 6794-900x600.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational